


More Than Special

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baby Merlin!, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All mothers think their child is special, but Merlin is more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Special

Every mother thinks her child is special, it's just natural but with Hunith, it was different.

Looking at her newly born son, she smiled as he gave a silent yawn. His small head matted with pricks of back flew back as he did so. It was just her and him as the midwife gone to get some more cloths.

Her baby suddenly sneezed and with adoring eyes, Hunith kissed him lightly on the head. Blue eyes blinked at her for that and she smiled.

"If only your father were able to see those eyes…Merlin" said Hunith quietly finally deciding on the name for her baby boy. Said baby boy looked up at the mention of the name and deciding it must be his, made a gurgling noise as if to agree with her choice.

Hunith sighed as she thought of Merlin's father. Although she knew why he had to leave there was no doubting it was going to be hard; raising a child on her own. There was also the other thing to worry about. Hunith shivered, if that happened…what would she do? Would she give him up? it would be an extremely difficult life; could she handle it?

Baby Merlin suddenly cried out and Hunith shushed him. Merlin did as she requested and started looking around the small room. There wasn't much that interested him so he began thinking in the small mind of his. Suddenly, his eyes flashed gold and a small ball of swirling colours appeared in front of him.

Hunith watched in astonishment. Her Merlin, her less than an hour old Merlin was already…using magic. The door started to open and Hunith quickly put her hand over the ball making it disappear. The midwife came in and gave a little grin at the baby.

"Chosen a name yet?" she asked, coming over to place a few more layers onto Merlin.

"Um…yes…Merlin" Hunith said distractedly. She couldn't believe how quickly he had his magic but still…it was beautiful, just like her little boy. It was then Hunith realised she could never give her child away or anything of the sort. It may difficult at times but how could she punish him for just being born with such a wonderful gift. And it was truly wonderful.

Hunith looked at the palm of her hand and saw patches of the colour from the ball dot her palm. Merlin was passed back to her and once the midwife had gone again she took a bit of and dabbed him on the nose making it pink.

For the first time and sooner than should have happened, Merlin laughed and Hunith chuckled with him, delighted. He was her baby boy, and he was more than special.


End file.
